Legend of The White Tigers
by leviathen1
Summary: After many long tournaments, the Bladebreakers return to Japan exceptfor Rei who wants to visit the White Tigers for a while, but something mysterious happens and both teams are drawn together to save their friends. Rei/Mariah pairings.


A Forgotten Past  
  
Nothing much to say about this fanfic, just some romance story and rating will stay at a pg13. A little narrating at beginning to explain about events in this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After many long tournaments and bey battles, the Bladebreakers go back to Japan for a much needed vacation. Kei takes command of the Blade Sharks again; Max, Tyson, and Kenny take a well deserved rest. Rei on the other hand goes to China to see the White Tiger team and more so to have some private time with Mariah not knowing that something very mysterious will happen to them and the Bladebreakers, and the White Tigers will have to team up to save there friends. It all starts here.  
  
  
  
Rei pauses for a moment and thinks to himself,  
  
'How is she gonna react to this, I haven't seen her in such a long time," He finally got enough courage to knock on the door. Hearing a familiar voice calling from inside right before the door opened, a stunned face appeared as Mariah found out it was Rei at the door. At first there was silence, then she started crying a bit before Rei gave her a hug and comforted her,  
  
"I thought you would never come back," she whispered.  
  
"And give me a good reason why I wouldn't," he told her.  
  
He broke the hug and gave her a kiss. It lasted for a while and then he lifted his head and started telling her about all the places they visited and the tournaments they won.  
  
After talking a while, she let him in and gave him a guest room they had in the house, "I see you've redecorated since I've last been here."  
  
"Of coarse I have silly, you haven't seen my house in years," Mariah said sarcastically.  
  
She showed him to the guest room they used, not long after they were alone in the room.  
  
"Rei, there's something I need to tell you," Mariah spoke softly. "What's wrong Mariah,"  
  
"I've been keeping this inside me ever since we faced each other in the Asian tournament," she turned her head and blushed a bit.  
  
"I love you Rei," she finished. Rei stood there stunned; he knew that he was always special to her, ever since they were little. He would always be there for her, training Mariah on being an expert Beyblader, but nothing this serious.  
  
"Mariah, why didn't you tell me this before," Rei responded.  
  
"It was too early," Mariah barely got through her first few words without tears forming in her eyes; she knew the she always had a weak spot for Rei.  
  
"I didn't know how you felt about me," she spoke again, "We had just gotten back our friendship and I didn't want to break it."  
  
"Mariah its ok don't worry about it, I've been feeling the same way ever since I left for the American tournaments. I've always thought about you ever since, always thinking about coming back," he quickly responded. He walked over to her and gave her a long hug...........  
  
  
  
  
  
"YAWN!!!!! Oh man I slept like a rock!" Tyson had just woken up from a long nap they had taken 12 hours. The Chief/Kenny had awake almost all night studying on how much the team had improved ever since the Asian tournaments, it was kind of hard considering Rei was in another country and Kai was probably commanding his Blade Sharks by now.  
  
"Hey Tyson you'd better come and see this," the Kenny yelled from across the hall.  
  
"What's up Chief," Tyson yelled as he raced from his room to his guest room where Kenny was staying.  
  
"I've been analyzing all of your Beyblading skills and how they've improved."  
  
"That's really cool Chief, anything about me?"  
  
"There's some good news and bad, first of all, your attack stats have risen to 4, your defense to 3 and your endurance has gone to 3."  
  
"That's great, but what's the bad news."  
  
"It seems that Kai and Rei have been getting a lot of training because Kai's stats have all risen to 4 and Reis attack and endurance have gotten to 4 making them two of the best Beybladers in the world!"  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" Tyson replied.  
  
"I never kid around Tyson," replied Dizzy. With that Tyson was stunned, Kai's Beyblading stats were off the charts.  
  
"Man that's harsh," Tyson sighed.  
  
  
  
"THREE, TWO, ONE, LET IT RIP!" shouted Gary. With that Rei's and Lee's Beyblade spun of their launchers, all of a sudden, Drigger started pummeling Lee's blade. It attack with a Tiger Claw and Rei won the match (not surprisingly).  
  
"It's getting late, I guess we'll be heading back," Rei said.  
  
"Alright I'll see you tomorrow," Lee replied before going home and splitting with the rest of the White Tigers.  
  
While they were walking back, Rei and Mariah were talking about how they had improved over the months.  
  
"Rei?" Mariah asked in a soft voice.  
  
"What is it?" Rei was feeling a little concerned about her.  
  
"About what I said last night I just," Rei quickly cut her off.  
  
"Listen, I know how you feel. You don't have to make any excuses, I feel the same way... I love you to Mariah," Rei responded.  
  
"Oh Rei," she started crying and hugged him.  
  
Suddenly there was a large burst of green light from the top of the mountains near the village. Rei and Mariah decided to investigate it next morning. 


End file.
